


Ночь без особых затей

by AnchorPoint, AsianHistoricalDorama



Series: Ночи в кибане [2]
Category: Hwang Jin-yi (TV)
Genre: F/M, fandom Asian historical dorama 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnchorPoint/pseuds/AnchorPoint, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsianHistoricalDorama/pseuds/AsianHistoricalDorama
Summary: кисэн посмела любить того, кто даже в постели ведет себя, как недоступное божество





	Ночь без особых затей

**Author's Note:**

> Дан Шим  
>  | Пёк Гайсу  
>   
> ---|---  
  
Ещё одна ночь прошла без особых затей. Дан Шим лежала на футоне, стараясь не шевелиться и не потревожить сон господина Пёк Гайсу. Она знала, что стоит ему вспомнить о её существовании, как он тут же велит ей убираться.   
  
Господин красив, щедр и обладает огромной властью. Но в кибане Пёк Гайсу не любят: красота его соперничает с жестокостью и заносчивостью. Когда он зол, ничто и никто не может спастись от гнева этого человека. Только Менволь могла безнаказанно злить его. И только Менволь ему не досталась. Дан Шим знала, что в эту постель её призывают каждую ночь только потому, что господин не может получить Менволь, с которой они ближе, чем сестры.

В отличие от подруги, Дан Шим никогда не слыла красавицей, да и особыми талантами не обладала. Ради неё Им Бэк Му не стала бы пускаться во все тяжкие, лишь бы заполучить девочку на воспитание в кибан. Нет! Когда Дан Шим привели на отбор, кисэн только посмеялись: ну что за невзрачный гадкий утёнок? Только чудо и удивительная настойчивость помогли ей стать кисэн. Разумеется, не такой, как Менволь, сводящей с ума министров и принцев. Но вполне сносной в искусстве игры на каягыме и уж куда более умелой на ложе. Если она не могла позволить себе роскошь отказывать мужчинам, то вполне могла сделать всё, чтобы к ней приходили снова и снова.

Мужчина, лежавший рядом с ней, был очень красив и взыскателен. Собранный, напряжённый как клинок, даже когда спит. Мало кто из девушек удостаивался чести разделить с ним ночь не смотря на то, что он проводил в кибанах большую часть времени. Потому очень немногие знали о том, как он меняется в постели. В свой первый визит, Дан Шим ожидала, что он грубо сорвёт с неё чогори и незатейливо повалит на спину, задрав юбку. Что он выместит на ней всю злость и обиду на Менволь. Вместо этого, мужчина едва заметно кивнул и, не шелохнувшись, позволил ей сделать всё самой. Он почти не двигался, когда она раздевала его и раздевалась сама. Позволял целовать своё тело, которое само, как хорошо настроенный каягым, откликалось на умелые ласки и прикосновения. Иногда касался её с ответной лаской, но чаще девушка сама ласкала его член рукой и садилась верхом, неспешно нанизываясь и продолжая двигаться в ритме одной из немногих мелодий, которые, по словам наставницы, ей удавалось играть вполне сносно. Постепенно ритм захватывал обоих и он изливался в её тело. Но в этом не было страсти. Скорее было похоже на какой-то давно разученный обоими танец. Незатейливо. Если днём он наслаждался властью, отдавая приказы, ломая судьбы, то ночью его власть была в другом. Так или иначе, он умел чувствовать себя хозяином.

Никакого битья дорогого фарфора и пощёчин, которыми заканчивалась каждая его стычка с недоступной Менволь. Менволь ему хотелось взять и сломать, заставить приползти на коленях, а Дан Шим и так принадлежала ему и не только телом. Как смешно, кисен посмела любить того, кто даже в постели ведет себя, как недоступное божество. Но всё же, эти несколько мгновений, пока он спал и не помнил о ней, она могла любоваться его точёным лицом. Любить искренне и мечтать о том, что однажды и в этом камне появится трещинка, сквозь которую пробьётся живое чувство к ней. Такой незатейливой, но искренней Дан Шим.


End file.
